Monnk's company
*Unidentified SCUBA commander |notable members = *SCUBA Trooper 1 (First Battle) *SCUBA Trooper 2 (First Battle) *SCUBA Trooper 1 (Second Battle) *SCUBA Trooper 2 (Second Battle) |locations = *Mon Cala *Rodia |main soldiers = Clone SCUBA troopers |equipment = *DC-15S blaster carbine *Collimator barrel aray |eras = Clone Wars}} Monnk's company was a Clone SCUBA trooper unit that served in the Grand Army of the Republic. The unit served mostly on water planets, primarily Mon Cala or Dac. History In 22 BBY, five months after the First Battle of Geonosis, the unit was deployed to Mon Cala. Kit Fisto took two troopers into the waters, while he searched for the Quarren command center. Eventually, Fisto found it, without assistance from the two troopers."Fierce Currents" - Star Wars: Clone Wars Adventures Volume 1 Shortly after the incident with the Quarren command center, a war began on the planet, which Fisto and his men were once again deployed. However, while in the battle, several of his men died, including a Acclamator-class assault ship. Fisto took out the cause of the destroyed ship, a crab cannon, with the assistance of Mon Calamari warriors. In 21 BBY, Fisto and his unit were deployed to Rodia. It was rumored that the wildlife was dying, and the unit were sent to investigate. While in flight, they disembarked from the LAAT. It was discovered that there were droids in the water, which the SCUBA troopers dispatched with ease. Fisto pursued their leader, the bounty hunter known as Roboino. Two members of the unit were killed in the battle.The Clone Wars: Hunting the Hunters (Part II) In 21 BBY, the unit was deployed to Mon Cala, where they were tasked with stopping several enlarged Dianogas. The Dianoga were attacking a nearby Calamari base, which the unit were sent to stop. The unit stopped the Dianogas and were able to help the creatures be relocated in order for there to be a peaceful resolution. During the attack, one trooper was killed, while another was injured."Colony Crisis" - Star Wars: The Clone Wars Comic UK 6.48 In 20 BBY, the unit was once again deployed to the planet of Mon Cala. Along with Jedi Generals Anakin Skywalker and Ahsoka Tano and Senator Padme Amidala, the unit was deployed to assist the Mon Calamari with the Separatist threat. While fighting, the Separatist General Riff Tamson deployed creatures from his homeworld, called Hydra Medusas, which shocked anything they came in contact to death, which resulted in several Mon Calamari and SCUBA troopers deaths. Several of the troopers were captured by the Separatists along with the Mon Calamari, except for Commander Monnk and one other trooper. The unit were able to reunite at one point, but lost a few other troopers, including one who was impaled by a speeder. The Gungans came to assist with the fight and fought alongside the Mon Calamari and the unit against the Separatists. However, they were all captured in the end, save for Prince Lee Char and Tano. Char and Tano would sneak into the prison camp to rendezvous with the captives and start an uprising. A squad of Aqua droids found the two and brought them to Tamson. Tamson arranged a public execution, but not before Char was able to secretly sway the hearts of the Quarren. The leader, Nossor Ri, was able to rally his men in secret and told Captain Gial Ackbar in secret the Quarren were with them right before they attacked broke them free. The Quarren re-armed Monnk and the remaining unit members, who assisted in the final fight against the Separatists. They were able to destroy the rest of the droids and even kill Tamson. Members * Commander Monnk * Unidentified clone SCUBA commander * Unidentified SCUBA trooper 1 (First Battle) * Unidentified SCUBA trooper 2 (First Battle) * Unidentified SCUBA trooper 1 (Second Battle) * Unidentified SCUBA trooper 2 (Second Battle) Appearances * *''Star Wars: Clone Wars'' PhotoComic *''Star Wars: Clone Wars: Planetary Forces'' *"Fierce Currents" - Star Wars: Clone Wars Adventures Volume 1 *''The Clone Wars: Hunting the Hunters (Part II)'' * * * *"Colony Crisis" - Star Wars: The Clone Wars Comic UK 6.48 *''Republic Commando: True Colors'' References Category:Unit Category:Kit Fisto's unit